


Just Know You're Not Alone

by catandmouse10



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha returns to mourn the lose of an old friend and ends up reconnecting with another one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Know You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcmeekin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmeekin/gifts).



> A/N: I haven't written anything in awhile. I feel like it's because I haven't wanted too. But I really need too because I have a deadline. Well, in three cases I do anyway. I have to write for the Pink and Yellow Tradition. Thankfully, for me I have two of the three stories I need to write all planned out. I just actually need to stop being a lazy asshole and write them. I hope you guys enjoy the story!

The sun shined high above the parking lot of the Angel Grove funeral home as Aisha Campbell exited her rental car. She hadn't been back in Angel Grove for years and she wish she had come back for a happier reason, but sad news made her travel back to Angel Grove after years of being away.

Billy had managed to get a hold of her to tell her there had been an accident. The possibilities had ran through her head, all kinds of horrible scenarios of her friends getting hurt played over and over again in her mind. But she didn't realize what he meant until he told her that Trini, her predecessor had died in a car accident.

Aisha had never been that close to Trini, but it still broke her heart to know that Earth's first yellow ranger was gone. She asked Billy to give her all the details for the funeral and told him that she would be flying back.

“You really don't have to do that Aisha. I know Trini and the others would understand if you didn't.” He told her.

“I am sure they would, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I never said a proper goodbye to her. She deserves that from me Billy, more than anyone. I took over as Yellow Ranger for her.” He seemed to understand what she was saying and gave her all the information he had. 

She booked a flight to California for the following morning.

When she arrived in the sun was always shining like it always did over the Southern California city. For once Aisha wished the weather matched her mood and that a gray cloud would float into the clear, blue sky. But Aisha knew that wouldn't happen.

Mother Nature probably didn't care that Earth's first yellow ranger was dead.

Aisha made her way inside and looked for any sign of her former teammates. She spotted Billy and Kimberly standing outside the door of the room the visitation was being held in. She made her way down the hall and was spotted by Kimberly first.

Her former teammate walked over to her and met her halfway. And Aisha was greeted with a hug from the smaller woman. “I am really happy you are here Aisha.” Kimberly told her once she pulled away. The former yellow ranger could tell she was fighting back a fresh round of tears. It had been clear to Aisha by Kimberly's puffy red eyes that she had been crying before.

“I wouldn't have missed this for the world.” Aisha told Kimberly as the former pink ranger grabbed her hand and they walked back over to where Billy was standing. Aisha knew Kimberly would be heartbroken over Trini's death. They had been very close. They had even remained close after Trini left the team for the peace summit. And Aisha could have sworn saw Trini in the stands at the Pan Global games, when Kimberly had been competing. Aisha wouldn't have been surprised if it had actually been her.

She pulled away from Kimberly to give Billy a hug. “It's good to see you.” He told her as he offered her a smile. The smile was genuine, but strained under the circumstances. Billy looked like he wanted to cry, but he was probably remaining strong for Kimberly. He had made himself her designated “shoulder to lean on.”

Kimberly grabbed her hand and they walked into the room as Billy followed close behind. Aisha spotted the black coffin that held the body of Trini Kwan in it. The casket was closed and from what Billy had told Aisha about the fatal accident, it was probably for the best.

They found three empty chairs in the second row and took their seats in them.

“The service should be starting soon.” Billy said and both girls just nodded their heads, unsure what to say in response.

“How long are you going to be in town for?” Kimberly asked Aisha. 

“I am only staying for one night. I figured I would stay at one of the hotels by the airport.” Aisha answered Kimberly's question.

“Do you have a reservation at one of them yet?” Kimberly asked her and Aisha had to admit she was confused by the question.

“No, I haven't.” Aisha answered the question and Kimberly just grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

“I was wondering if you would spend the night at my house?” Kimberly asked her. “I live alone since I got divorced and it would be nice to catch up.”

Aisha had to agree with her. She had missed Kimberly. “Of course Kim. I'll spend the night with you.” She held Kimberly's hand as silence fell over the room and the service began.

Throughout the service many people got up to share stories about Trini. There was laughter and tears, but it was still a beautiful service. Trini would have loved it; just like she loved everyone there.

The service ended and Aisha ended up exchanging numbers and e-mail addresses with all of her former teammates. She promised Rocky and Adam she would try to visit Angel Grove more before she followed Kimberly out to the parking lot.

“I will just follow you to your house in my car.” Aisha told her before she got into her car. 

“I'll see you at home then.” Kimberly replied before she got into her own car.

The drive to Kimberly's house didn't take long. Her ranch style house was only a few streets over from the funeral home. Aisha pulls into Kimberly's driveway behind the former pink ranger and gets out of her car. She grabs her overnight bag from the backseat and follows Kimberly into the house.

“I'll show you to the guest room,” Kim says as they enter the house. “And don't worry it's not painted pink.” They both get a good chuckle out of that as make their way down the hallway to the guest room where Aisha will be staying.

Once they enter the room Kimberly sits down on the bed and pulls a framed photo of the bedside table. She gingerly runs her finger over the image as tears began to fill her brown eyes. Aisha sat down beside her and looked down at the picture, it was a picture of the original five. She figured Tommy had probably taken it, but that didn't matter.

She hugged Kimberly tightly as the former pink ranger began to cry again. “I really miss her.” Kimberly whispered as Aisha tightened her grip on her. It hurt her seeing Kim like this. She was suppose to be strong. But a huge piece of her heart had been ripped away from her. 

“I know you do Kim, but she is still looking out for you.” Aisha told her as she rested her head on the top of Kimberly's head.

“Aisha, do you really have to leave tomorrow?” Kimberly asked. 

Aisha sighed when she heard what Kimberly had asked. Her mind was telling her that she should get on the plane tomorrow, but her heart told her that Kimberly needed her more than anyone else. “If you want me to stay that badly Kimberly, I will.”

“Thank you.” Kimberly whispered her reply,

“You're important to me Kimberly.” Aisha told her and she felt Kimberly nod in response.

“And you're important to me too.” She told her friend.

Aisha smiled and laid down on the bed with Kimberly still wrapped tightly in her arms. She had to admit it was a nice feeling. They both needed the comfort and it was nice to know they weren't alone, they had each other and that was all they needed in this world.


End file.
